The Rose Garden
by paradign
Summary: One day while in the garden Yui is suddenly grabbed by Laito. But Ayato catches him and feels jealous? He wants her to be his only! Yui is feeling somthing new towards Ayato. Everyones also acting abit kinder and different plus theres somthing in the rose garden somthing that can change everything! The rose Garden has a secret. Yui X Ayato ONE SHOT! Plus many bites and a mystery!
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy

It was late at night and the moon was a full moon.

The breeze swayed as Yui walked through the rose garden.

'' I need to learn more..'' Yui kept thinking as she smelt the roses.

Before she got too lost in thought Laito hugged her from behind.

She gasped closing her eyes getting ready for another painful bite but instead felt a soft kiss on her neck.

She turned around to see Laito. ''Why is Laito not bitting me like he usally does? Why is he actually acting nice?''

thought the curious Yui. Laito having a small blush on his face turned her around to face her but still holding her.

'' L-laito..'' is all the blond head girl could slutter out. Laito just had a cheeky grin and said nothing while starring into her eyes deeply.

He was thristy for her delicious blood who couldn't hold back any longer but decided to tease her abit first.

He held her closer and than kissed her neck a phew times. He then without hesitation ripped the dress where the shoulder was. He than bit into her pale white flesh.

As he sucked her blood she cried in pain and kept muttering ''stop please..''. Laito ignored the crys and kept drinking. Blood ran down her neck and onto her dress.

He licked his lips as he raised his head abit. She not feeling anymore pain opened her eyes. He held her abit tiger and then licked the blood that was on her neck off.

Laito was about to bite Yui again just when Ayato entered.

He pushed Laito away and picked up Yui and carried her back inside to a empty room. Nothing was in that empty room but darkness.

Feeling safe and scared at the same time Yui looked up at ayato and said '' Thank you for saving me Ayato!''. Ayato looked at her directly then his eyes started turning crision

red for the lust of blood. Wanting her blood is all he wants thatv sweet taste noonwhere else in the world. Looking abit angry he said to her '' Noone but me can have your

blood got that? I'll teach you hat your mine and mine alone!''. Yui started feeling unsafe again and looked at his eyes these red scary eyes shes never seen before.

'' Your blood is mine and MINE only! So is your heart,body and soul! You belong to me andme only!'' said Ayato. He seemed abit jealous looking with a tiny light blush.

'' Your my precious Yui...'' he added before hugging her. This new side of Ayato shes never seen before was making her feel somthing new inside. Her heart started beating

quicker and quicker.

'' I'll make them see your mine only!'' said Ayato as he pushed her to theb group and showed his fangs ready to bite.

AUTHOR NOTES:

HI DID YOU LIKE IT? WANT ME TO MAKE MORE LEAVE A REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2 crimson red

_**Hi readers I decided to make the next chaptor earlier thanks to the 3 lovly reviews! Also please bare with me my grammar and selling is pretty crap! Okay back to the story! Im kinda fan girling abit now lol.**_

Yui looked scared as she stared at his crision red eyes. He moved his face closer to hers. Her heart started beating faster and faster she thought she would have a heart attack.

His face was so close their noses were almost touching. '' I can smell the scent of your sweet sweet blood'' said Ayato moving ever tortuously slowly toward her neck. Yui closed

her eyes in fear just as Ayato was about to bite. Suddenly he stopped and stared at her quiznering self and smirked '' That face just wants me to bite you more!''

He whispered into her ear. Ayato finally bit down on the white pale flesh forcfully. Yui felt a pop sensation but for some reason no pain at all. She slowly opened her eyes and

looked up at Ayato. He slowly licked his lips as he listed his head up abit and looked at Yui. Blood dripped from his mouth abit. His evil looking smirk of being satifated abit. Yui

looked at him and instead of looking scared she put a smile on her face and boldly said '' Thats the first time a bite didn't hurt..''. Ayato turned around with a light blush on his

face and said '' I decided to make it painless for once. Don't get any ideas I was just tired of your loud screaming in pain''.

Yui smiled and sat up next to Ayato who was acting not like Ayato at all. Yui decided for once to tease him. She got some of her blood from her neck put it on her finger. From

the sudden silence Ayato turned to look at Yui and all a sudden Yui put the finger with blood on it on her lips like lipstick. Her body was acting on her own. Noone now

that was in

The rose garden is acting at all like them selfs, Its like it has a power to change them abit and make their feelings strongly. She then leaned up untill her lips with the drops

of blood we're on Ayatos lips. His face looked shocked but soon he had his

hands around Yui and was kissing her back.

Meanwhile With Reiji was in the rose garden and smelt one of the roses that was on the ground. Suddenly the red rose turned black and a cloud of smoke surrounded him.

He said somthing before the smoke entered him and that was '' Oh looks like this is the work of Delphin, Were in trouble again, Why does nothing ever seem to amaze me?''

He then fell to the ground unconsious. A phew hours later when it was around Mid night His eyes suddenly opened but they we're a different colour...

Crision red.

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **oh my! This story is going PRETTY GOOD! I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Who is this Delphin? Whats going to happen to Ayato and Yui?**_

 _ **And why are the vampires eyes turning cremsion red?**_

 _ **Leave reviews to unlock the next chaptor! Feel free leave who you want to suck Yui's blood too.**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Black Rose

**Hi I am back with more instead of asking for 5 reviews for a new chaptor I will ask a question each chaptor.**

 **This chaptors question: Who do you think is Delphin?**

Meanwhile back in that empty darkness room where Ayato and Yui was...

After a while when Ayato was done with kissing he held her close close and bit her lip. A phew drops of blood started dripping from her lip to her neck and lower face.

Yui somehow couldn't control her body at all. It was like her body was acting to its own accord and she felt passion inside her heart. Ayato smirked before licking her lips where

he bit at. Slowly teasing her licking up the blood. Once the blood on her lips where all licked up he started licking her chin and then moved down to her neck. Once all the bood

was gone Ayato was still hungry. He moved down to where her leg was lifted it up and bit down on her pale white flesh just above where the knee was. Once he had drinken

abit there he bit her shoulders, her cheeks her arms a\nd legs...Untill so much blood was taken that she fainted. He sighed and said '' That'll teach her shes only mine..''

Yui was covered in about 40 bite marks. He smirked his evil smirk and laid her down on the group just as a dark shadow over crossed his sight. He turned around to see a

strange lady with blood red eyes a black rose in her hairand a dark lacey blacvk rose themed dress a blood stain on the top corner of her dress and black hair.

Her sly smile creeped up on her face asshe tilted her head abit and stared at Ayato. '' Now why is everyone falling under my curse except you? What makes you so species and

so different? I wanted to have with you but itv wasn't long before she fainted oh how sad...'' as she said that her eyes turned crision red. '' Are you trying to scare me little girl?''

said Ayato grinning as he stood up and walked a step closer. '' What would that face look like if I killed that inncocnce girl over there? I want to see DESPAIR on your face! I'll

get revenge and it'll be sweet with her blood and your dust!'' said the stranger with a glare. '' so your the one who cursed the roses? Naughty Naughty little girl needs to

learn a lesson!'' Ayato said getting ready to fight. '' All in good time! It has to be at the right time and place for that my dear brother.'' she said while laughing abit evily.

Ayatos face went from grinning to abit of shock as he said '' I don't have a sister! Little girl...''. '' Step sisters always rember! I'll make you pay for killing our mum dear

brother! But before i kill you i'll take everything you care about away from you just to see that look of despair on your face! and I'll start with your girl friend!''

Suddenly she poofed in a cloud of smoke. Ayato looked shocked as he turned to Yui. But she was gone and in her place was a black rose.


	4. Chapter 4 Caught in the moment

**_Hi back with a all new chaptor!_**

 ** _Ayato starred at the black rose now in his hand. He felt a new feeling...Worry...Yui ment alot to him he couldn't let this ''delphin'' bitch have her!_**

 ** _Suddenly Kou Mukami and his 3 other brothers appeared! Ayato rolled his eyes. ''Look who's here to make life more a pain!~'' he said._**

 ** _Kou rolled his eyes and said '' We'll we just want Eve back!~We can't let her get hurt can we?'' Kou also liked Yui. Yui helped him with his past,his drama's_**

 ** _and his nightmares. Even after all he did to hurt her she still helped him! '' We can't have Eve's blood wasted now can we bro's?''. They nodded not knowing to_**

 ** _Ayato they planned to steal Yui again for the ''Adam and Eve'' Pureblood vampire plan again. Ayato groaned knowing they had a plan or somthing but knew_**

 ** _he wouldn't been abble to find her by himself. '' Fine! But no funny bussiness'' said Ayato as they started walking.. Ayato...The brothers...The other vampires.._**

 ** _Still weren't acting themself thanks to the crision rose curse! Later when they arrived at the hide out which was a huge castle. haunted looking. They split up_**

 ** _to find Yui quicker. After going through many dusty rooms Ayato finally openned a door and saw Yui there chainned up! He rushed to her side! ''Yui are you all_**

 ** _right? Did she take any of your blood?'' said Ayato sounding like he really cared...Yui shook her head and was feeling week. Ayato unchained Yui and picked_**

 ** _her up. ''A-ayto..'' said Yui while blushing abit. Ayato smiled at her [ boy he isn't himself ] said nothing and carried her untill they we're out side of the castle_**

 ** _in the forest. Ayato just stared at Yui before feeling tears of happiness that she was okay come from his eyes. He hugged her tightly. Yui being supprised_**

 ** _hugged him back. About a minute or two later he let her go but sat next to her. Yui looked at him and he looked at her. Suddenly Ayato started leaning_**

 ** _in to kiss Yui. She saw this and didn't back away. He started kissing her untill suddenly the door openned..._**


	5. Chapter 5 Your mine

The door openned by the wind and noone was there. In the moment Ayto re closed the door and went back to Yui. She had chain marks on her arms dripping

with abit of blood. Ayato's thrist temptation kicked in. His eyes turned crimson red as he grabbed Yui. Yui just stayed still like a doll, Ayato leant down. Face growing closer and

closer to her wrists where the blood dripped. He licked the blood clean gently then he stopped. Yui openned her eyes shocked not seeing him bite her, drinking her blood greedily.

This time he didn't, He just looked at her with a kind ever so warm smile. She felt her heart skip another beat. She had to tell him how she felt. '' Ayato...I need to tell you

somthing.'' she said bravly and shyly while brushing ever so cutly. '' What is it Yui?'' asked Ayato as he hugged onto her from behind feeling her warm and gentle kindness. '' I love

you..'' she finally let those 3 words escape from her lips. She held her breathe for the words thinking Ayato would punish her for having such silly attachment and would go on as

how shes just his prey. Ayato's face lit up and sudden his face redden. He couldn't beileve she felt the same way! with over joy he lifted her face and leaned in closer and whispered

'' I love you too''. Yui felt so surprised but so happy! Suddenly Ayato wanted more. '' I want to feel you. I want you'' he said. He then bite down on her flesh on her neck. But this

time it wasn't pain or greed it was with passion and love. He held her tighter as he drank her blood. Her blood started to heat up with passionate feelings. After abit he lifted up his

head and looked at her he then started kissing her. Slow at first but soon it came a passionate kiss. Tounges entered each others mouths and Yui held onto Ayato. After a phew

minutes Yui was on the ground with Ayato ontop of her. He started moving his head done about to kiss her again when his brother Laito entered. '' My my what do we have here

bitch-chan'' said Laito in his usual creepy cold way. '' Are you now Ayatos lover? Your making me jealous bitch-chan.'' He said again. Ayto got up and pick Yui up in his arms.

He glared at his brother and said '' Shes mine.'' he then leaped off. Someone looking from the shadows then said in a cold voice '' My my...Things are just getting interesting''.


	6. Chapter 6 A nameless theif

The shadowy figure in the background stared at them watching everything as ayato and yui walked away. Ayato still holding Yui contiued back to the rose garden..'' So interesting... I didn't know the blood roses extract would work out so well. It seems it brings a emotional feelings of love and jealousy..and despair...Mistress Delphin will be most pleased...Maybe soon this potion will work...to end the suffering of lady Alice who Delphin misses so much...My my time to get back to work~''

said the mysterious figure in the background...As she turned around she saw someone who heard her who saw her...He standing there.. It was none other than..Kino the vampires kings illegitmate son...'' Well looky what we have here! I was wondering what happened to my blood roses.

I woke up and they we're all missing...Now if you'll kindly give me back the last blood rose above your eye I'll not torment you before I kill you!''. The shadowy figure looked at him then stepped out of the shadows...

[ shes an oc just like alice and delphin..] '' Why if it isn't the girl with no name...the mysterious girl who got past the guards in the lost eden garden and stole the last blood rose..I did want that to destroy the vampire race...'' The nameless girl just starred at him and than started to laugh '' You do know you can't hurt me? You pure bloods think your all that but I'm more than a lowly vampire!'' She said to him. He grinned at her moved closer and stared into her eyes

'' you are the one who is lowly...You think you can bring back Alice and finally get your happiness. Whatever shes offering you you do know Delphin will just betray you...'' He said. his copper rose eyes meeting her crimson red eyes.'' I think the blood rose has already started to take over your eye dear.''

He added... nameless girls appearence: She wears a blood red hat tiny on the right side of her hair. curly black hair at the back and red hair at the front.

none of her hair going past her shoulders. Crimson red eyes. One eye on the left covered unseen and covering it is the blood rose woren like an eye patch. Red libs and pale pale pure white skin white as snow itself. a chocker necklace black with a black cross. A lacey red and black dress longer at the back shorter at the front.

knee socks with ribbons and lace one red one black above the knees. One red and one black shoe.

Meanwhile with Ayato and Yui...

In the rose garden alone...

'' Are you okay Yui? They didn't touch you?'' Ayato asked. Yui didn't respond. Ayato turned her so she was facing him. He gasped when he saw one of her eyes was crimson red... and suddenly appeared a blood rose on the other eye covering it like a eye patch. '' Yui! YUI!'' said Ayato as he began to shake her scared. She finally looked at him and said '' Ayato join me..''.

Ayato shocked dropped yui on the ground. '' Sniff the blood rose Ayato..Join me..Find happiness with despair!''. She said while walking towards him slowly with a rose from the garden in her hand...

TO BE CONTIUED...

THE STEPS OF BLOOD ROSE INFECTION:

[ vampires infection process 3 days humans 1 day ]

1\. Feel dizzy and sleepy. act abit like a drunk person

2\. feel jealousy

3\. Act different not like yourself like your oppsite.

4\. crave love...

5\. one eye turns red

6\. loose control of ones own body

7\. blood rose appeares on ones left eye

8\. crimson red eye starts bleeding

9\. Unknown...

10\. Death


	7. Chapter 7 A single choice

...

Ayato paniced... with one quick motion he picked her up and kept his face away from the flower. He carried her to underground rooms below their mansion. There was a cell there where they used to keep people they didn't really like or got bored of. It was one of Laitos favourite hang out spot. Ayato put Yui down gently and locked the door to the cell behind him. He than looked at her as she began to cry behind the bars while still in the trans. She was crying blood.

'' It looks like it's getting worse! '' he said just as one of his eyes turned crimson red.

'' Looks like she doesn't have long to go~'' said a shadowy figure from the background..

'' Alice? What are you doing here?'' said Ayato while looking at the girl he knew since childhood. They used to play everyday. When he could get away from his mother's grasp he would play with his friend Alice.." How are you still alive? Didn't my mother kill you?'' asked Ayato not believing his eyes. Alice grinned and walked into the light. she was so very pale and looked like a corpse...'' Delphin brought me back Ayato...I'm not fully alive yet but the life force I've been sucking from the victims of the crimson roses like Yui over there are keeping me at a not dead not alive stage. You can call me an undead..'' Said Alice. Ayato felt pain in his chest as he watched Yui slowly collapse and starting to die...

Ayato couldn't take it he turned back to look at Alice and pleaded '' Please spare Yui!''.. Alice replied with '' Why do you care? shes just a mere human girl..and when shes gone I can be ack.. Ayato I love you and when I'm back we can play again like we used too.''... Ayato looked at alice than to Yui.. He had to pick...who...to love and who to die...

'' You know you can return my feelings by showing me the greatest expression of a vampires love...You can kill me and if you do Delphin and the crimson roses will loose their control and everyone will live..Or you can sarcifice them and leave here with me..'' Said Alice. Ayato looked lik he couldn't pick. This was so hard and so sudden! He missed his childhood friend. He did have a crush on this girl vampire long ago when he was a child. And now to know shes alive and can stay ALIVE and that she loves him...It was all too much... Ayato fell to the floor. Words flying around him. HE HAD TO CHOOSE...

Alice walked down next to him and handed him a silver smiled at him and said '' Please Ayato we can be happy! .. '' Ayato'' said a frail dying voice. Yui was bleeding from her eyes and got her body back just to say one thing while looking at it. '' I'm sorry I caused you so much grief!...'' and as her eyes began to close as she became unconciousious she fraily made out '' I love yo-u..''...

Ayato grabbed the knife in hand stood up with tears in his eyes and said '' I'm sorry!''.


	8. Chapter 8 The greatest act of love

Ayato with the knife in hand started pointing it towards Alice. Alice only faintly smiled at him knowing she was about to die. Or so she had thought. His hands shaked and he with one go throw the knife towards Alice. On purpose missing her. The knife banged the wall right near her and fell to the floor..

Alice then said '' Ayato..Does this mean?''

Ayato '' I will show you the greatest love and despair with my own self...I won't let you be killed by a mere knife...Your too dear..''

Ayato walked towards Alice and she knew what he was about to do.. A single blood red tear escaped his face as he adventuered closer to Alice. His face inching slowly towards her heart..

Alice smiled and said '' Thank you Ayato..Finally I can be free from Deplhins torement.. May my sarcifce bring you happiness''

Ayato smiled at her before bearing his fangs and bit down on the skin right above her heart.

Ayato was above Alice. Alice was backed against the wall as he drained her of her blood...She did not hate him or show any tears but only beared a loving glance as she hugged his head...She moved her fingers through his red hair as her eyes began to dim from blood loss.

Once she took her last breathe and died...Ayato held her close and kissed her cheek before whispering a ''thank you'' into alices ear.

He than placed her dead body onto the ground and picked up Yui...He held her as she Regained her sight.

''A-ayato?'' whimpered Yui slowly...

She looked at Ayato and smiled.

She was now back to normal and Ayato kissed her..

He than picked her up bridal style and carried her home..From than on they lived as a couple..and when Laito or anyone else tried touching her or to drink her blood. He protected her. Untill one day a girl named Lorelei...A yandere succubus came to the house a week later...

But thats another story...

Author note: I hope you liked this story will be writting more. If you like romantic storys and wanna read another please feel free to check out my other diabolik love storys


	9. want more?

Hi just authors note been like 3 years but i'm back and active!

What storys would you like to read?

post requests in reviews section!


End file.
